Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/12
11 - Previous - Next - 13 FRISK: (find really curious about the VHS) Strange... I better find Alphys because I don't wanna be stuck in the lab. (Frisk is walk to find Alphys around in the lab, she finally found her) FRISK: Alphys, thank goodness your here! ALPHYS: Frisk! (looking around at her) Are you hurt, or many injuries? FRISK: It's okay Alphys, i'm fine. Just little bump in my head. ALPHYS: Hehehe. I guess it was no problems at all. FRISK: Agreed, so tell me Alphys, what is this place? It looked abandoned. ALPHYS: It's true, here we are, this is the laboratory... I mean, my real laboratory. That I was to experiment the SOUL. FRISK: You mean that you experiment the humans SOUL? ALPHYS: N..No, it was the monsters SOUL, because many monster SOULs can disappear fast after death. So I have to find something to prevent death was DETERMINATION, as it was finally found at the strange glowing golden flower that it doesn't have the SOUL so I used the examples of the ashes to fourteen subjects who fallen down or fought the human and monster war. FRISK: Really? So what happened to the subjects, Alphys? ALPHYS: Well, after the next day they were feeling fine so I called Asgore they were clear that it might my experiment was successful... Until when he told me that the golden flower was disappeared... (The scream and screech sound of four melted figures appear in the shadows, then Alphys is shocked and scared) ALPHYS: No! No no no no no!!! (It's too late as the four melted figures is revealed themselves, first was the furred six legged dog but without the face with black-hole, second was jelly head of an sharp teeth with muscle arm and mermaid fins at the end, third was long legged, sharp hands with only one eye with bird beaks, and the last was the melting bird like creature but the two eyes was only carrots with mouths. Frisk and Alphys were shocked) ALPHYS: Frisk... You see now? This is when experimenting the SOUL is gets you. FRISK: You mean that you feared, Alphys? ALPHYS: Ye... Yes it's true, it called the Amalgamates, they keep calling me as "Where is my family, will they ever come?". But I was too scared that everyone will hate me for what I done... So I... I... I can't tell you what happen about what I do... FRISK: Well, maybe I can fix it. ALPHYS: Really, by how? FRISK: Watch. (she walk towards to the Amalgamate dog as the canine is looked at the human, she think of something that she got the stick so she show the stick to the dog as it was getting excited) You want it? (The dog is barked very happily) Okay, go long! (Frisk throw the stick as the dog is run to get the stick and give back to her then Frisk petting it) ALPHYS: How did you do that Frisk? FRISK: I know anything about dogs, so I can make this better. ALPHYS: I see, so maybe you can make the Amalgamates happy, then that I can give the chance to call their family. FRISK: Alright then. (Frisk is talking and sparing to the Amalgamates, later the melted monsters is feeling happy also with Alphys) ALPHYS: Okay now, so everyone I got great news, I can call your family that you can go back home in time. (The Amalgamates is excited as they leaved, so Alphys is feeling calmed) ALPHYS: Frisk, I have to say thanks for your help. FRISK: Your welcome, so tell me Alphys, what are you about to do that everyone is hate you? ALPHYS: Well... (sighs) Because, I was leave at my lab that all I did is hurt everyone so... I'm about to fall off the waterfall to end myself. FRISK: (shocked) What?! You are tell me that your going to end for yourself? ALPHYS: It's true, because I tried to make everyone happy but I cannot help for myself. Until when someone is saved my life from death... It was Undyne. FRISK: Really? So, Undyne is saved you that she can cheered your up. ALPHYS: Yes, it reminded that you helped me just like Undyne. So... In this time, I will never lead to my fate in time, thank you very much for helping me Frisk. FRISK: Your welcome Alphys, just remember suicide is never going to solved anything but you can give the chance to redeemed everyone by helping their problems. ALPHYS: Thanks. (Alphys walks off with the Amalgamates, before when Frisk going to the elevator the male voice is heard) UNKNOWN: Chara... are you there? (Frisk is shocked in surprised) It's been a long time, hasn't it? But you've done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. FRISK: Wait! Who are you? UNKNOWN: Chara... See you soon. (The screen is pitched up white as Frisk was back at the entrance of Asgore's throne room) FRISK: What's is going on? I guess he told me that I done everything, so... I guess it's time to go back to Asgore... Here I go. (King Asgore pouring the watering can in his garden as he was humming a tune like the same thing before, when Frisk come closer to him) FRISK: Uhh... hello? ASGORE: Oh. Is someone there? Just hold on a second, I almost done watering my flowers. (watering the flowers then done) Here we go. (turn around) Howdy, how can I... (Asgore looked Frisk in surprised as he saw a human) Oh. (places the watering can) I so badly want to say, "would you like a cup of tea?"... But, you know how it is. (Asgore walk to the left slowly looking the window, watching the view outside) ASGORE: Nice day today, huh? The birds are singing, flowers are blooming and perfect weather for a game of catch... (look at Frisk and sighs) So... tell me human, why have you came all the way here? FRISK: I think, I could challenge you? ASGORE: I see... Well, this is so intense. Think it was like... a visit to the dentist for the first time. Follow me human, if you are not ready... I understand, I am not ready either. (Asgore and Frisk walk to the Barrier) ASGORE: This is the Barrier, it was and that is why we were trapped in the underground... If... If by any chance you have unfinished business, please do what you must. FRISK: Well I guess I have no choice, so King Asgore... I will go forward. ASGORE: I see, so this is then. Are you ready? (Frisk nodded when Asgore tapped nicely on the floor as seven tubes with six SOULs of the children human who fell in the underground as the voice is heard) THE VOICE (O/V): (A strange light fills the room.) (Twilight is shining through the barrier.) (It seems your journey is finally over.) (You're filled with '''DETERMINATION'.)'' ASGORE: Human... It was nice to meet you, (his head down) Goodbye... (Asgore is ready to draw his trident, when a fireball appears) ASGORE: What the...? (The fireball pushed Asgore away, as it was revealed that Toriel is returned) FRISK: Toriel! You come back! TORIEL: Oh thank goodness your alright my child. Are you hurt? FRISK: Toriel, I'm fine. Also, how did you get here? I thought that you said to me that you only stay in the Ruins. TORIEL: I know, I thought I would let you make your journey alone... But I could not stop worrying about you, because this must have been so treacherous, and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore, however... I realized... I cannot allow that, It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent his whole time? FRISK: So, does that mean you suspend this battle of Asgore as terrible he is... then I can give him MERCY? (Asgore is standing up when he can't believed in his eyes that his wife return) TORIEL: Of course he is, I guess he will give the chance to spare a single child. ASGORE: (happy) Tori! You came back! TORIEL: Don't you "Tori" me, Dreemurr! (Asgore is slightly scared and step slightly back) You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind, you could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL, taken six SOUL from the human children's by killing them as you keep the SOULs yourself then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair and you gain vengeance to end the human race. Because you would rather wait here for many years, meekly hoping another human never comes. ASGORE: (feeling sad) ...Tori... You're... You're right, I am a miserable creature that I yelled at you because you find it disgusted of my actions... I'm so sorry for what I've done... but, do you think we can be at least be friends again? TORIEL: NO, Asgore. (Asgore felted heartbroken, until when Undyne appears) UNDYNE: NGAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Asgore and human!! Nobody fight each other!! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll... (realized that Toriel is here) TORIEL: Why hello there. I am Toriel, are you the human's friend? It is nice to meet you. UNDYNE: Uh, yeah? Nice to meet you! Wait a second... are you the queen? TORIEL: Of course I am the queen, until I left the throne. UNDYNE: I see, so Asgore is this your ex-wife? ASGORE: Yes... UNDYNE: Jeez. That's rough, buddy. (Alphys appears) ALPHYS: H-hey! Nobody hurt each other!! (realized about Toriel) TORIEL: Oh! Are you another friend? ALPHYS: Uh, h-h-hi! There's two of them??? (Papyrus appears) PAPYRUS: HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF THEY WANT TO FIGHT AT SOMEONE... THEN I'LL BE FORCED!!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP! TORIEL: Hello. PAPYRUS: OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! (whispering to Frisk) HEY, HUMAN DID ASGORE SHAVE AND CLONE HIMSELF??? FRISK: Nah, it's just Toriel. (Finally Sans appears) SANS: hey guys... what's up? TORIEL: That voice! It's sounds familiar... Hello, I think we may know each other? SANS: yeah, i recognized your voice, too. you must be toriel, right? the name is sans, and uhh... stuff. TORIEL: Why yes Sans that was true, I can't believed I meet a good friend... Also how do you know my name? SANS: oh, it's just that kid who knows about you, she said that you nice to her so i can try to protect her. FRISK: (giggles) That was true, Toriel. SANS: so, did you remember my brother, toriel? TORIEL: Oh, yeah. (talk to Papyrus) So you must be Papyrus, right? PAPYRUS: WHY YES MISS ASGORE CLONE. I CAN'T BELIEVED IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! TORIEL: (giggles) Now then, tell me Papyrus. What does a skeleton tile his roof with? PAPYRUS: HMMM... SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES? TORIEL: No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... Shin-gles! (Papyrus is shocked) SANS: wow, that's some clever pun toriel. TORIEL: (giggles) Thanks Sans. PAPYRUS: (angry because of puns) THAT'S IT! I CHANGED MY MIND!!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! SANS: aww... come on paps, it used for humerus. PAPYRUS: SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS!! (Asgore sniffing to calm himself) UNDYNE: Aww come on, Asgore! It's gonna be okay! There are plenty of fish in the sea... ALPHYS: Y-yeah, Asgore! Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-sometimes you've just got to, uhh... S-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh... J-just get to know a really cute fish...? It's a metaphor. UNDYNE: Well, I think it's a good analogy. (Mettaton (only in EX form) appears as it only shown his leg appear the the screen as everyone is surprised and speechless) METTATON: Oh my god! Will you two just smooch already!? The audience is dying for some romantic action! UNDYNE: (yelling at Mettaton) HEY, SHUT UP!!! (Mettaton leaves then she feeling better) Man, that nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys? (Alphys is silenced) UNDYNE: Uh, Alphys? ALPHYS: ...No. He's right. Let's do it. UNDYNE: (blushes) Uhh... well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? Then... (happy) Don't hold anything back! (Alphys and Undyne were about to kiss, until when Toriel pushes them back) TORIEL: W-wait! Not in front of Frisk! ALPHYS: Oh, right! S-sorry, I got a little carried away there. (Toriel giggles as everyone including Mettaton is gathered here) TORIEL: My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think... I think you will be happy here. So, what would you say my child, will you be the part of the Dreemurr family? FRISK: (surprised) Why... yes, of course! ALPHYS: (realized) H-hey, that reminds me. Papyrus, you called everyone here, right? Well, besides her. If I got here before you... How did you know how to call everybody? PAPYRUS: WELL, LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME. ALPHYS: A tiny flower? FRISK: (realized) Look out! (It was too late, the powerful vines captured all of them, when Flowey appears and laughing) FLOWEY: You IDIOTS! While you everyone were having your little pow-wow... I took the human SOULs! And now, not only are those under my power... But all of your friends SOUL are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee! And you know what the best part about this? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you, all the time you spent listening to them, encouraging and caring. Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and humans together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. (laughing) FRISK: Flowey! You lied to me, why are you doing this? FLOWEY: Huh? Why? Don't you get it? This is all just a MOVIE. If you leave the underground satisfied, the movie will end itself. If means you "finished," you won't to "play" with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this movie between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... and then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, '''and over...' ''(laughing) FRISK: Flowey, here's the deal. If I win, you have to release my friends go, destroy the barrier and let the monsters live the surface in peace. FLOWEY: Umm... seems like a fair deal, so I agreed with that "happy ending". But that WON'T happen. YOU! I'll keep you here no matter what! (Frisk is been trapped by the vines when the pellets appear and surrounded at her) FRISK: You can't do that! That's cheating! FLOWEY: Ah ah ahh. I know you don't have a single death, but even if I can killing you about 1 MILLION TIMES!!! (The pellets hitting at Frisk very painfully as she was feeling weaken, as Flowey is laughing evilly, the pellets were going very slowly towards to Frisk when the fireball protects her) FLOWEY: What the heck?! TORIEL: Do not be afraid my child... No matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you! FRISK: Toriel? (Frisk is feeling been little bit cured, Flowey used the vines to stabbed her but it was been protected by Undyne's spear and Papyrus's and Sans bone attack) PAPYRUS: THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN!! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!!! UNDYNE: Hey! Human! If you got past Me, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way! SANS: huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you. (Frisk is starting to feel better, Flowey tried again to use the pellets but it was been protected by electricity and fireballs too) ALPHYS: Well technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... Somehow, I know you can do it!! METTATON: Darling, you are the true star, you are the only one that make all the audiences happy! ASGORE: Child, for the future of humans and monsters... You have to stay Determined! (Frisk is getting almost better when all the monsters who was been spared by her (Monster Kid, Napstablook, Muffet, Hotlands Royal Guards and everyone) to cheering for the help and never give up when Frisk's SOUL is heard) THE VOICE (O/V): Everyone in the underground is calling for your help, your filled with '''DETERMINATION!' ''(Frisk is ready to struggle by escaping the vine and now she finally escapes, making Flowey scared) FLOWEY: Urrgh! NO! Unbelievable!! This can't be happening...! You... you...! (Everyone were frozen solid but not Frisk and Flowey as the flower is laughing) FLOWEY: I can't believed you're all so STUPID!! ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!! (laughing crazy) (It resumes as all the monsters SOULs were been taken as the screen is pitched white that Frisk cannot see) 11 - Previous - Next - 13 Category:Transcripts